degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 3)
The third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the 2003-2004 school year. Opening Sequence The opening sequence begins with Ellie filming the school and then pans to Emma handing out flyers, later showing Jimmy and Spinner playing basketball, Hazel and Manny holding up Paige at Spirt Squad practice, J.T. stealing a lacrosse stick from Terri until somebody drops the panther mascot head on him, it then moves on to Craig and Ashley recording music, then it zooms outside the school to Snake, Spike, Joey, and Caitlin talking and eating lunch, then back into the school to Toby and Liberty doing a science experiment, then out into the hall to see Sean about to spray paint the school walls until Mr. Raditch stops him, and finally, Ellie starts filming Marco as he turns around with the Degrassi logo on his back. Cast Main Characters 15 actors received star billing, with five new characters: Sophomore *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk, a popular snob *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning, a musician and ladies man *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash, a Goth (New) *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks, a jock *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, a class clown *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden, a cheerleader and Paige's sidekick (New) *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin, a rocker chick *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi, a gay teenager (New) *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGreggor, Ashley's insecure and overweight friend Freshman *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt, an overachiever *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs, a nerdy outcast *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron, a bad boy with a dark past *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke, a class clown *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, Emma's popularity-seeking best friend Adults *Stefan Brogen as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah, Craig's guardian and car salesman *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan, an environmentalist and human rights activist (New) *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson, Emma's mom and Snake's wife (New) *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch, Degrassi's principal Recurring Characters *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk, a gay hockey player and Marco's crush *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez, Jay's rebellious girlfriend *Bailey Corneal as Amy Peters-Hoffman, Sean's rebellious girlfriend *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, a science teacher *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray, Terri's abusive boyfriend *Kristen Holden-Reid as Scott Cameron, Sean's brother *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a coach and math teacher *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason, Spinner's adopted sister and Toby's anime-loving girlfriend *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart, a bad boy *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Daniel Morrison as Chris Sharpe, a rapper and Emma's boyfriend *Jeniffer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah, Joey's daughter *Maria Ricossa as Kate Kerwin, Ashley's mom *Unkown Actor as Heather Sinclair, a queen bee *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason, Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's anime-loving girlfriend Guest Stars *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell - "Father Figure" *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell - "Father Figure" *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler - "Should I Stay Or Should I Go?" *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke - "Father Figure" *Jonathan Torrens as Shane McKay - "Father Figure" Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Relationships